A Resolution Achieved
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: They'd had quite a year together, one that changed their views of one another. Mash didn't want him to see her as just his Servant, and to do that she had a little help. Well, to Ritsuka, she's more than just his Servant, more than a friend. He wanted to prove that to her, and she wanted to show him how truly felt. Ritsuka/Mash.


**Greetings everyone and welcome to the first Grand Order lemon of 2019. I won't lie, I fell behind schedule as this was supposed to come out during New Year but things didn't quite work out. Anyway, the lucky lady is Grand Order's poster girl, Mash Kyrielight! Now then, onto the story!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Hm, not bad."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Instead of a frown, Mash's lips ticked upward into a playful smile. "I can list them in terms of date or by alphabet."

Ritsuka returned her grin, "Oh, so you've given each of them a name and all that? Color me im-"

The words were never complimented as the human's face took a snowball directly to the face. Though his vision was obscured he could hear his Demi-Servant giggling, that alone was enough to picture her innocent face. It almost made what he did next difficult. His own snowball flew true and managed to hit Mash, as exemplified by her surprised cry. Either she'd given him a freebee or she'd been too busy laughing to notice. As he wiped the snow from his face he caught a glimpse of her, not compacting another snowball but merely smiling at him. What could have been a snowball fight had transformed into a staring contest, one were either side could be victorious.

They must have looked ridiculous, standing outside in the middle of the cold with half-finished snow angels between them and their hair damp with powdery white. Above their heads stretched a multi-colored sky that had been lit up by fireworks barely tow days earlier. It was a spectacle neither of them would ever forget, for a…number of reasons they'd talk about only in private. This little hilltop outside of the main facility was one of their little getaways, a small patch of land that used as their own. It was here they could let go of their roles as Master and Servant, members of the Chaldea, and saviors of humanity. He was simply Ritsuka and she was Mash, and they could enjoy themselves from start to finish.

Ritsuka was the one to recover first with mash taking notice afterwards. Their heads went to the snow where they were scooping up handfuls of the white substance, compacting it, then throwing snowballs at one another. Moving about, the snow angels they'd made were quickly overridden by their own doing. Both of them were too busy pelting each other with snow to care.

 _I…never thought I'd be here, doing this, with him! It almost feels like we're on a-_ She hated how she always stopped herself before saying the "d-word". Medb had worked so hard with her to get her up the level she was currently at, and yet it was the smallest of things that tripped her up. Suddenly the snowball in her hand felt twice as heavy giving her reason to pause and look back on it. _S-Sh-Should I-I-I try asking him i-if h-he w-wants to h-have something to eat after this? Oh, what if he decides to go off and be with someone else? Or invites someone else?!_ In spite of the cold a nervous sweat broke out along her body making her snow coat feel just plain restrictive. So rocked by her mounting fears and doubts she didn't notice the shadow looming over her until it was too late.

Ritsuka prayed he didn't get slapped in the face for this, he prayed that Mash didn't hold it against him. On the positive side, he'd now finally know what her lips tasted like-sweet, soft, and most of all-wet. The snowball in her hands dropped to the ground splattering their feet. She was understandable shocked in having his lips gently pressing against hers. Feeling embarrassment taking hold of him, Ritsuka pulled back, a look of shame slowly spread across his face.

He heard the Shielder suck in a quick breath before she acted. Her hands held him by the scuff of his shirt as she smashed her lips against his, her tongue eagerly diving into the unexpected cavern of his mouth. The teenager's legs went wobble and all of his senses temporarily froze as he struggled to piece together what exactly was happening. Mash further pressing her mouth against his wasn't exactly helping, though his body was certainly responding in ways that made him happy that Mash was so focused on kissing him. Briefly, her lips pulled away allowing for him to catch a short breath of air before reasserting herself. Ritsuka's arms, formerly frozen at his side, slowly looped around her slim waist tightening the kiss.

His need for air eventually forced her to separate from him. Their lips were bright red and their breathes coming out as near visible clouds. Again and again, they came out, disappearing almost as soon as they left the mouths of the two. Beneath their clothes, they shivered in place, both unsure of what was to come next.

Mash swallowed a lump in her throat in an attempt to get her voice to work. "D-Di-Did you…like…that? M-Master?"

Nervousness tinged her voice, typical Mash, concerned with him more than herself. Tightening his hold over her waist, he whispered, "Did you?"

The hot blush that colored her cheeks nearly had him initiating the next kiss. "Y-Yes, I-I did…and I-I'm h-happy you did a-as well. I-It proves t-that Medb's advice worked."

Ritsuka's lips ticked upward in a short smile. "You went to talk to Medb about how to confess to me?"

"H-How did you know?" She cried looking as shocked and fluttered as she usually was when caught off guard.

He chuckled while putting on a fake look of surprise on his face. "Well, I've noticed you sneaking around a lot, and I've caught you talking with Medb. Now then, why on earth would you spend time around someone like her if you weren't trying to work up the courage on how to confess to someone?" Her mumbled apologize was too much for him to take. She ducked her head as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Ritsuka knew it didn't quite compare to the feel of their lips touching, but she'd have to be patient. "Thank you for letting me fulfill one resolution of mine."

"And what was that?" It was clear she already knew what resolution he was talking about. She just wanted to keep this game going a bit longer. Ritsuka had to admit, he was growing rather fond of this new bolder side of Mash.

"Kissing you."

Together, they smiled before engaging in another kiss. In his arms, he felt Mash's body go a little slack forcing him to hold her up. Ritsuka had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing this on purpose just so she could know what it felt like to be romantically held in his arms. If Medb had been the one teaching her, then odds were that's exactly what she was doing. His guess was seemingly confirmed when he felt one of Mash's hands take his arm by the waist then guide it to her rear end. Against his lips, she let out a hushed breath as he let go of his inhibitions to massage her covered ass. Deep down, he longed to know what her bear skin felt like, and so too did she.

"Do you…remember what my New Years resolution was?" She whispered when the eventually broke apart.

"You never told me." Answered the Japanese teen.

Mash framed his face using her head as she stared at him with those twinkling eyes. "You, you were my resolution." Finally, he leaned forward, his destination this time was her mouth as she wanted. His tongue happily slapped against hers sending electric jolts through their respective bodies. It pained her to have to pull away from him, but the fire gathering within her kept her warm and sustained until they could touch lips again. "C-Can we…go back inside?"

"Only if you show me everything you've learned from Medb." Ritsuka offered with a chuckle.

Excitement bubbling on her face, Mash took him by the hand and led him through the snow. He happily followed along, a light chuckle rolling off his lips as he spared a glance upward to the multi-colored sky. _I'm glad I came here._

* * *

It was a good thing her back hit the mattress first; Mash was pretty sure by this point her legs had completely lost the ability to function. Properly at least since they were still moving, twitching involuntarily as the man before her sprinkled her body with surgery kisses that had her nervous system going completely haywire. Speaking of haywire, her hands could be added to the list along with her brain. Oh hell, one could have argued it was her entire body, and could anyone have blamed her? The Demi-Servant was experiencing new and previously unfelt sensations curtsy of her Master. Her devoted Master, the Master she'd fallen head over heels for. Perhaps the only thing working even half-way was her mouth, or perhaps it was more accurate to say that had been hijacked. Ritsuka was doing everything in his power to make sure not a moment passed when she wasn't moaning or on the verge of a scream.

Somehow, her hands found their way to his backside where they subconsciously began to search for the edge of his shirt. Faintly, in the far back of her mind, she recalled the… "lessons" Medb had given her on how to act in this moment. Desperate, she worked to recover them as her mental landscaped burned in an ever-growing sea of carnal lust. She was almost so lost in it she barely noticed when Ritsuka pulled back, only realizing it when the energy rush she was on suddenly and bittersweetly ended. With a whine, she looked upward to find her Master above her, a cool smirk on his face.

"Someone seems pretty excited." He chuckled causing her to pout. Hadn't he teased her enough already? Why couldn't he just skip to the main event already?

 _W-W-Wait, a-am I r-r-really thinking this?!_ Normally, she was as patient as they came, but not this time. The kissing and stroking of her body had awakened something inside of Mash and now it was too late to be put back in the bottle. Matter of fact, she wasn't quite sure she wanted it sealed back up. No, she didn't want the beast caged again, said beast was screaming for her to stretch her arms out toward her Master's neck so she could pull him down.

As she debated with herself over what to do, Ritsuka acted. His shirt was pulled over his head then discarded to the sight granting the Demi-Servant an unbiased view of his torso. All of Mash's previous thoughts flew out the window as she glimpsed the finally sculpted work of art that was Ritsuka's body, as well as the colossal failure that she wrestled with every now and then. Scars, some big and some small, dotted his body like features on a map. Mash hated seeing them, being reminded that she'd slipped up time and time again. How Ritsuka wasn't furious with her she'd never know, equally so, she doubted she'd ever understand what he saw in her.

"This isn't your fault." Came his voice.

"H-Huh?"

Reaching down, the black-haired male stroked Mash's redden cheeks. Beneath him, she squirmed. "When you see me looking like this, you think you've failed me, don't you?"

Almost immediately, she looked away, shame and worry swirling in her eyes. "M-M-My duty i-is to protect you from harm, I-I am Servant Shielder, a-a-and the f-fact that you've…c-can you blame me? I-I…I'm scared a day will come when I won't be able to protect you. Master it-"

His lips cut her off, not that she complained too much about it. Once more, her hands to his bare back, stretching over them like spiders fanning out across a freshly spun web. He reacted to it with soft panting that tickled her. Mash stretched her leg up rubbing his sides. Ritsuka pulled back, his face and lips bright red like hers'.

"You know, red's a good color for you." Chuckled the human teenager. "You're scared of the day comes when you won't be able to protect me from something, but I'm scared of the day when I have to face that something without you with me." Her pale eyes widened at his words. Moving his hand to hers', she was silenced. "Mash, I'm okay with getting banged up, you know what they say, no pain no gain. More importantly, I can take all of that as long as you're with me."

Hearing those words lit a fire inside of Mash. Said fire funneled through her eyes and manifested in her eyes. In one swift motion, she turned them over so she was on top. Without a moment's hesitation, she dived into the next kiss, being the aggressor, much to Ritsuka shock. It was his turn to run his hands over her petite yet desirable body. Against his mouth she moaned and moaned signaling for him to continue his actions. Her ass became of particular interest for him. With barely an inch separating their lips, Ritsuka chuckled in amusement when she let out a very Mash-like "eep!".

"H-How long, h-have you b-been wanting to do that, M-Master?" She whispered.

"Do what?" He grinned.

Finally, she grinned back at him. If her face grew any redder she's outshine the red of Iskandar's cloak. "Y-You know what I-I mean. N-Not to mention the way you've been looking at me."

"Oh, so you admit to knowing that I've been looking at you, uh?"

Her hands went from his face down to his chest. "I know I may look and act innocent, but I've learned a thing or two over the year. Allow me to show you just how much I've learned, Ritsuka." Immediately, Mash got to work in proving her point. First, she went for his neck and chest, sending tiny jolts through him, perhaps as a payback for what he'd done to her earlier on. A smirk formed on her lips in seeing so animatedly react to her treatment of him. _I'm doing it, I'm getting him aroused!_ Thought the white-haired girl with mounting joy. Her kisses began to move south until they reached his exposed bellybutton. Mash stopped there as she knew going any further was the point of no return for the two of them. Just to make sure, he sparred her Master one last glance, nervousness playing into her face.

Arguably his smile was far better than the impeding sex. There were few things she believed could compete with his cheerful grins. Almost a heartbeat and a zipper later and Mash found out she was wrong, dead wrong.

"W-Well, what do you think of it, o-of me?" Gone was his bravado and in its place was the same shyness she'd exhibited. Sitting upright, he looked everywhere but Mash's face. Bright crimson spread across his cheeks like frost. "M-Mash, a-are you okay?"

Shock and awe, those words perfectly summed up the expression of the Demi-Servant who was staring mouth agape at the teenager's seven-inch cock. Veins pulsated along the member in clear view of Mash, who was so tempted by them she couldn't help but reach out to touch them. Ritsuka jumped as her hands were a bit colder than expected. Mash pulled back thinking she'd done something wrong. Scared yet still alert, Ritsuka shot his hand forward to grip her by the wrist. Both of their lips slightly parted as they stared at one another, lust swirling within their different colored orbs. Gradually, his hand fell away while Mash pushed her head forward until his cock was within range. Following a quick swallowing of the lump in her throat, she outstretched her tongue.

Ritsuka's mouth opened wide, Mash's mouth surged forward. The latter discarded all pretexts for caution as she hungrily clamped down on the erect member. Slamming his head deeply into the pillows, Ritsuka did everything in his power to remain calm and composed as his Servant greedily pleasured his member as if by a command. One would have found it hard to believe this was the short-haired girl's first time giving a blowjob as she was doing a marvelous job at it. Her tongue lashed about his cock causing the already throbbing veins to grow in number and thickness. Mash's lips, soft and moist, brushed up against his foreskin, their touch was like molten lava. She was like an animal, testing out a strange new substance before her to see if it was edible or not.

Based on her fast-paced stroking and licks, Ritsuka concluded she liked his cock.

Laying back in the bed, the teenager moaned out his extreme joy at her actions in a voice that never rose above a whisper. Though half dazed Ritsuka managed to focus his eyes downward on the absolutely magical sight of Mash taking his cock into her mouth. Naturally, she seemed a bit shy at first, as if testing out the waters. Mentally steeling himself, he rocked his hips forward unexpectedly pushing his penis deeper into her mouth. He visibly saw it-the shiver that ran up her spine do to his actions. Just as he was about to pull back, she pressed forward, or rather she did so with her mouth. The silver-haired girl eagerly took in more of his length, lashing about his penis with her tongue. Ritsuka's concentration momentarily broke resulting in a throaty moan.

A pop sounded as Mash took her lips off of his cock, much to the Japanese male's disappointment. A tiny bit of drool had begun to run down her lips, no doubt a result of the lust rapidly growing within her. A mesmerizing flame flickered in her pale purple eyes. "Master, are you enjoying my…services?" She couldn't help bug giggle at his admittedly dumbfounded nod. "T-Then c-can I…have it all, your cock I mean? Once I'm finished, I-I'll let you put it in me."

That line alone caused his penis to throb, and just his luck it was in front of the girl he loved. Mash broke out into explosive giggles seeing his reaction; his gaze flickered all about the room in a desperate bid to avoid her, much like how she'd reacted earlier. Oh, how the tables had turned. Deep within her, Mash felt an invisible yet extremely powerful force stirring inside of her, almost like the prelude to a volcano eruption. Speaking of eruptions, there was one she was in a big hurry to see. Licking her lips, she gripped the penis before her then descended upon the tip of Ritsuka's cock with her mouth. Again, the Japanese teenager jumped a little, much to the Demi-Servant's pleasure.

Ritsuka had to bit his lip to keep from crying out at the feathery-soft hands pumping him and the mouth christening his member. "Where…did…you learn…how to do this?" Whispered the teen in a voice laced with heavy panting.

Still pumping him, Mash smiled at him; the fact she was engaging in such a lewd act while maintain that innocence smile was quite a sight to the black-haired teen. "You would believe me if I told you I went to Medb for advice? I-I mean if we ever got that far." He looked like he wanted to respond, but his words were lost in a drawn-out moan that he failed to suppress. "I guess her lessons worked, wouldn't you think, Master?" Mash was beginning to think this was one of her "kinks" as Medb had called them-asking questions she knew full well Ritsuka couldn't answer on account of his mind being overridden. She was growing to rather like the way his face turned beat red and his breath became little more than a short series of gasps that grew faster and faster as she carried on her actions. With her superhuman senses, she could literally feel every slight vibration and jolt that raced through his body, or more accurately, his member.

Somewhere between biting his lips and grasping the bedsheets Ritsuka found the ability to work his body. Mash's head had always seemed round and…touchable, that view did not change as she eagerly sucked him like her life depended on it. Her light silver hair actually seemed three times as appealing as it normally did, and Ritsuka was in no mood to fight the temptation off. As usual, her head felt wonderful to grasp, and serve as an anchor. Her fast-paced lashes and licks were taking him further and further out into the carnal tempest that had been developing right under his nose. Lightning struck and so too did his hips.

Though totally unexpected, Mash actually liked the feel of his cock moving upward while in her mouth, it stent an electric charge throughout her bout. Having already become addicted to him, she naturally attempted to replicate the movements that had led to his actions. Not much effort was needed as with a few slurps Ritsuka's hips were slowly but steadily rocketing themselves up and down while in her mouth. In between her legs, Mash felt something, a wetness, spread from her loans to the rest of her lower body. If not her iron-fisted determination to please her Master she knew she would have crumpled there.

 _If I…finger myself…while blowing him, what would that be like?_ Thought the Demi-Servant even as she continued to take in her Master's rod. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she touched herself, but she'd finally have an audience, and she'd be in the middle of the act she was masturbating herself to. For some reason, the mental image aroused the searing flame already burning in her chest. She used it as fuel to take Ritsuka's cock deeper into her mouth, an action she was dutiful rewarded for.

"M-Mash!"

All of it happened so fast and suddenly Mash could barely comprehend it. One minute she was blowing him, and the next her mouth was being filled up with a creamy and warm substance. She took an immediate liking to it. Though unprepared she was, she quickly adapted to the white torrent now splashing her in the face. So much of it spilled out Mash had to pull back just a little resulting in splotches of deep-white cum hitting her face: her cheeks, forehead, chin, and some droplets even reaching her chest. Rather than be annoyed or angered, Mash felt only a near mystical-sense of euphoria. It raced throughout her entire body as if she'd been struck by lightning with each of her nerves being overcharged with energy. That overcharge is what allowed her to keep hold of Ritsuka's gushing cock, even as she felt her mouth and throat become full of his manly juices. She didn't care, so long as she could take in as much of his essence as humanly possible then she was happy, no, she was overjoyed.

The human allowed his head to hit the pillow and his chest to rise and fall at is own pace as his orgasm continued. Never once did the feel of Mash's sweet lips wrapped around his cock leave him, it further spurned his release until finally he felt he had nothing else left in his tank. Even then, he didn't feel her leave him, only a deep-seated sense of relief that he'd managed to completely captivate his beloved Shielder. He couldn't tell how many minutes passed with her still at his member, but when he finally opened his eyes it felt like a lifetime had gone by.

"Mash, you look filthy."

Her hands were on her cheeks, her cum-covered cheeks. When she smiled at him she looked absolutely delicious, like something out of a luxurious dream come to life. She was _his_ dream come to life. "Whose fault is that, _Master_? That said, you taste…incredibly tasty." Watching her collect his residue cum in her hands so she could lick it off was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen, and it'd stay with him until his passing. In between his legs, his cock twitched; as she was too preoccupied with the treat in her palms Mash took no notice of it. Once she was finished, she looked to the black-haired boy with that innocent smile that had now turned near seductive. "Ritsuka, can I…do that to you again sometime? I promise, I'll be just as good as I was this time."

Most of his strength having returned, Ritsuka sat completely upright so he could caress the side of her head. Even after such a sexual exercise, she still shivered at his touch. "Of course, but that can come after you've had your turn."

Her blush came hard and fast causing him to chuckle. "M-M-My turn?!"

A sly smile formed on his lips. One minute, Mash was on her knees and the next she was in the arms of her Master. His lips melded against hers, once she realized what was happening, she happily pushed back, eager to let him know what his cum tasted like as it still lingered on her lips. Ritsuka happily savored the taste as it was carried to him on the lips of the woman he'd come to love heart and soul. Mash's arms wrapped around his neck deepening their lip-lock which they maintained until the need for air became a priority. Up so close, he could smell the invigorating scent of her body mixed with his essence. The Demi-Servant felt his cock twitch beneath her panties, which might as well have become nothing more than a soaked piece of fabric. Such a thing didn't go unnoticed by the black-haired teenager.

"M-Master," Moaned the silver-haired Shielder feeling a combination of his cock and his hands rubbing her lower regions. If she didn't act fast then she'd be hit by a full-scale orgasm. It wasn't that she didn't want it, she just wanted it to happen while she and her love were connected in a more…intimate way. "P-Please, w-w-wait! T-There's something I-I want to try with you!"

It was probably a poor choice of words, but it was too late for them to be taken back.

Ritsuka's ears perked up and his grin became all consuming as he stopped drumming his fingers along her rear-end. "What kind of something? I'm all ears, Mash." A hot blush overcame her face as she leaned in close to whisper into his ear. Once she finished Ritsuka let his eyebrows rise before settling into a devious smile as he dipped one finger beneath the fabric of her undies. "You _have_ been practicing under Medb, haven't you?" An embarrassed cry was his response. "Alright then, we'll do that, just make sure to give me a good show and I'll do the rest."

She got off him and stood to the side of the bed where she began to discard her clothing. Admittedly, there wasn't much since they'd already…somewhat stripped by the time they got in. In seconds the petite girl stood before the Japanese teenager dressed in nothing but a lavender-colored bra and panties, panties that had been thoroughly soaked to the point if pulled it seems they'd fall apart. First off wen the bra exposing Mash's small but perk breasts. It took some subtle encouragement from her lover to get her to remove her hands thus granting him an untarnished view of her boobs. Then came her panties.

"My, my, someone's quite wet." Chuckled the human lying on his backside as Mash crawled up the bed and eventually over him. What stared back at him was a small patch of white-silver hair covering a moist and needy cavern. Unwilling to waste a second, He took her by the hips so he could bring Mash's snatch down.

"Aaaahhhh!" Her legs gave out almost as soon as she felt Ritsuka's fingers on her sweat-covered hips. It was hard to tell if he'd pulled her down or she'd dropped herself, either way, his mouth was now firmly pressed against her vagina. Not a second afterward was his tongue lashing against her wet folds, her warm liquids sliding off his tongue then back into his mouth. Though obscured from his view, Ritsuka felt his cock twitch as it began to harden. Truly, what went around came around as the Japanese male felt a strong desire to throw Mash onto the bed and enter her himself. Pleasurable shacks rocked the silver-haired girl's body as seconds blurred together into a single moment of mind-shattering bliss.

With now choice, her hands braced against the wall. "M-M-Master!" It was times like this that her superhuman senses worked against her. Through her battle-hardened instincts she was able to count the number of licks made to her core, and what path they took as they stroked along her vagina. Mash tried not to picture but the sounds Ritsuka was making as he ate her out forced her to give thought to how they must have looked. Should someone have entered they would have been privy to the erotic sight of Chaldea's sole Master sitting beneath his Shielder, eating her out. Mash herself knew how scandalous she looked-her hands bracing against the wall, her naked body slowly becoming covered with sex-induced sweat, and her mouth stretched open in a constant moan. Being so close to the wall a part of her feared her cries of delight could be heard through the concrete and steel, especially by those with enhanced hearing. If that was the case, there was no doubt in her mind she'd be called out over it.

Mash didn't care if that happened, she wouldn't run or hide from what it was they were doing in this moment. She was fucking the man and being fucked by the man she loved with all her heart, and she'd never regret doing so. Her throaty moans born from him sticking his tongue directly into her snatch were proof of that. Drool gloriously began to slid off the corners of her mouth. Subconsciously, her superhuman strength made itself known as her fingers began to ding into the metal wall she was bracing herself against. The dents grew larger as the fire burning within her lower regions grew stronger and stronger until the mass of energy had nowhere to go but out.

"RITSUKA!"

Once again, Medb had been proven right meaning Mash's debt to her grew. There was a different between orgasming from self-pleasure and from actually being with someone. The latter was infinitely better.

Faintly, he knew he'd have some explaining to do regarding the hand-shaped dents in the space above his bed. Upon seeing them, anyone with half a brain would be able to put two and two together. For that matter, the smell of cum on his face and bedsheets would be a sure give away. Should anyone question him on any of them, he figured he'd just grin and move along. That was the conclusion he came to as he drunk in the womanly nectar that had exploded from Mash's loans. Without a doubt, she tasted as sweet as she always acted, as he'd always believed. Down south, he felt his member tightened and pulsate as if in anger that his mouth had received the glorious nectar that was Mash's cum before it could. With his love rather preoccupied with descending from the tower of pleasure she'd just climbed Ritsuka took the time to enjoy her for all she was worth. He didn't at all mind the fact his face was practically completely soaked. It was Mash, and he'd have all of her whenever he could, whenever she needed it.

It was hard to tell which was having the greatest effect on her: the aftermath of her orgasm or the sensation of Ritsuka beneath her, still eating her out. All the strength in the lower body complete vanished like mist swept away by the morning sun. Half delirious from their intercourse, Mash allowed her head to roll backward. She simply sat there, atop the naked body of her Master-turned-lover, she herself naked as the day she was born. Periodically, she felt her pussy quiver and, in the process, release another small spray of cum onto her love's face. The sound of his fervent licking was practically music to her ears.

 _I…I want to do this with him every night. J-Just before we head out, before we Rayshift._ Thought the Shielder lost in her own little world. _I want him to eat me out and enjoy it, I want to taste his cock-fill it in my mouth and in my…my…_ The thought remained uncompleted as she subconsciously shook her hips, nearly completed ignorant of the man beneath her. He made his presence known with a throaty moan. Sweat pouring from her brow, Mash rolled her head forward giving herself a slight view of Ritsuka still eating out her pussy. _H-He's gotten b-better at holding his breath. I should sit up so he can get some air._ The first time she tried to move her body, she failed, on the second she had more success.

Almost all of Mash's cum had been licked or wiped from Ritsuka's face. Patiently yet still sporting a bright red blush on her cheeks she waited for him to finish before he turned to face her. His charming smile momentarily caught her off-guard before she too smiled back at him. Their lips mashed against one another with their tongues quickly following suit. Ritsuka's arm looped around Mash's waist while hers went to his neck. In seconds they were in a loving embrace the likes of which they'd always yearned for.

Ritsuka was the first to pull away. "Mash, it's time for the final part, are you ready?" She knew perfectly well what he was talking about. If her face grew any redder the teenager thought she would explode. Amazingly, she found the strength to nod her head, and even smile at him. Grinning, her gripped her by the waist then rolled the two of them over. Arching his back upward, he angled his cock so it was directly lined up with Mash's entrance.

"I'm…I'm yours, Mas-no, Ritsuka." She whispered tenderly before spacing out her legs a little more and tightening the grip on his shoulders.

Sucking in a quick breath, the Master mercilessly rammed his cock straight into his Servant's waiting and wanting snatch. Expectedly, Mash cried out, louder than she screamed all night. It hit Ritsuka in the heart to have to cause her such pain, but he vowed to make up for it over the next few precious moments. His cock drove its way past her torn barrier before finding the comfortable stretch that was her inner cavern.

"You're…you're…" Mash's ability to speak coherent left her before she could complete the thought. Much like with his tongue, having her inner most hole filled by something other than a finger or toy was…eye-opening, almost quite literally. _This…THIS is so much better than those stupid fakes that Medb wanted me to practice with!_ Her own voice surprised her, it was ringing with sexual fire and louder than her usual tone. Mash decided to listen to the impulses currently sweeping her body and thus rolled her hips. Ritsuka's response was digging his cock deeper into her. "Ooooohhhh…"

"Are you liking this, Mash?" He innocently questioned as he pulled his hips back then shot them forward. Just as her fingers dug into the wall mere moments earlier so too did they into his skin, except Ritsuka was a tad…steadier. Mash didn't really give him a "reasonable" answer, all she did was arch her back slightly off the bed and moan. To him, that was answer enough so he repeated his actions, this time driving his cock deeper than he had before. He wasn't disappointed by the sensations he felt as he began to earnestly thrust his member in and out of his Demi-Servant.

"More…more…MORE!" Anything resembling the Mash of old was completely gone. In her place lay a sweat-covered young woman enjoying one of the finest human pleasures around. Her hips moved in tandem with those of the man above her. Filling up the room was the heavy sound of flesh slapping against flesh as the Master's meat dove deeper and deeper into the vagina of the Shielder.

"Mash, you're so…so…tight!" Barked the human as he felt her walls begin to tighten on him. His Servant's pussy was burning as if someone had lit a fire behind the fleshy walls. The heat smothered his cock along with her building moisture. "I-I'm-"

Her lips collided against his without warning. Both felt a pleasurable sensation pulse through their bodies as their lips made contact. Now every part of them were connected, their foal for the year met. What was building between them was going to be massive, once critical mass was reached Mash doubted even Lord Camelot would be able to protect them. For the first time in her life though, she didn't want protection. She wanted to charge headlong into the blast, and take her Master with her. Apparently he felt the same way as his thrusts finally allowed her to reach her core, lighting the fuse to the carnal bomb.

"Mash!"

"Yes! Yes! Right there, please, more, RITSUKA!"

"MASH!"

"RITSUKAAA!"

The bomb went off, the explosion was nothing short of magnificent and mind-numbing. Hand-in-hand, the couple braved the explosion, allowing it to completely envelop them while holding fast to one another. White fire consumed their minds and bodies while their voices cried out, surely reaching every soul in the hallway, or even wing of the facility. Eyebrows must have been raised while a few merely turned their heads to chuckle.

Falling forward, Mash cradled her lover's body, her mind still swimming in the sea of pleasure. His cock was still impaled in her, pumping out the last amounts of his cum into her body. In a way, it felt a little like the vibrator toys Medb played with…and forced her to play with to get her "ready" for a man's penis. She could now fully say the pink-haired Rider had had the right idea. Her tongue rolled across her lips as a dark light shined in her light violet-colored eyes. Sensually rolling her hips, she got a rise out of him.

His response to her flipping the two of them over was to merely grin. _Medb, I seriously owe you for this._ The look in Mash's eyes could be summed up in one word-seductive. Reaching down to her still occupied hole, she scooped up a residual splotch of cum and brought her to her lips. Watching her suck her finger clean instantly made Ritsuka's member harden; his hips impulsively jerked upward sending a wave of fiery pleasure through his Demi-Servant. "Mash," He began running his fingers along her hips.

"Would it be alright if I…stayed here the night? I promise, Ritsuka, I'll be good." Her walls were already beginning to tighten on his cock.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the human rocked his hips causing more jolts to run up her spine. Overwhelmed by them, Mash fell forward, her hands ending up upon his firm chest. Ritsuka tightly gripped her left ass cheek while whispering to her. "From now on, you're staying in my room, and at my side. Now then, show me what _else_ Medb taught you. I know there's more to it than this."

The Demi-Servant smiled at him. For a brief moment, she looked like the shy little Mash he used to know. A second later and that person was gone, replaced by the woman he'd come to love. Said woman merely grinned at him before pushing herself forward with him meeting her half-way. In no time words were meaningless as they let their bodies do all the speaking for them.

Unknown to either of the two lovers currently going at one another, they had an audience. It was an audience of one, and one could have argued he had the "best seat" to watch the action. That was, if he was in to that sort of thing.

In the deepest levels of Mash's subconscious, the Perfect Knight threw a hand over his face.

"God Almighty, I could have done with a kiss or two, perhaps some cuddling, but why _THIS?!_ " Screamed Galahad only to be drowned out by the sounds of his host. His hands went from his face to his ears as he attempted to block the sounds out. It was painfully obvious this night was going to be longer than the others, and there would be many nights like it afterwards. How in the hell would he survive?

Would he learn to enjoy it?

Would he actually give advice?

All interesting questions, but alas, those are for another time, preferably when the shield-carrying knight's face wasn't turning red as a cherry.

* * *

 **And done, the first lemon of 2019. It felt a bit fun writing Mash, normally kind, sweet, and shy Mash getting a little wild and assertive, but as they people change over time and that was the theme for this one. Oh, and I'm rather proud of that little Galahad segment I wrote in, feel free to interoperate his situation as you wish.**

 **The next lady on the list is a Lancer and should be out in a week or two, so until then!**


End file.
